powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Regeneration Bestowal
The power to grant others the power of regeneration. Sub-power of Regeneration Manipulation. Variation of Power Bestowal. Opposite to Healing Erasure. Also Called *Healing Factor Bestowal Capabilities User can grant other beings regeneration. Associations * Healing Armor * Healing Blood * Health Manipulation * Power Bestowal * Regenerative Healing Factor Limitations * Can only bestow Regeneration. * Users may not be able to use this ability on themselves. * Healing Factor Nullification can undo/nullify this ability. * Recipient may not be able to handle regeneration depending on strength, causing potential adverse effects. * May be temporary. Known Users * Akuro (Alive: The Final Evolution) * Yhwach (Bleach) * Nemu Kurotsuchi (Bleach) * Peco (Breath of Fire III); via fusion/hybrid form * Haruto Kurosawa (Coppelion) * Wood Golems (Disagaea) * Shen Long (Dragon Ball) * Utsuro (Gintama) * Claire Bennet (Heroes); via Healing Blood * Adam Monroe (Heroes); via Healing Blood * Weapon X Project (Marvel Comics) * Yume Hasegawa (Pupa) * Devil Bug Chimera, Antares (Sky Wizards Academy) * Othala (Worm) Known Items Gallery File:Leone.png|Animal King: Lionelle (Akame Ga Kill!) grants its wearer powerful regeneration as its trump card. File:Akuro_Mitama.jpg|Akuro (Alive: The Final Evolution) granted many humans special powers and accelerated regeneration upon coming to Earth. File:Blood_of_Eternity.png|The Mohra Demon's (Angel) Blood of Eternity possesses vast regenerative properties… AngelSoulRememberYou.jpg|…enough to turn Angel from a vampire to a living human… Kurth_Arm_Regrowth.jpg|…and allow Kurth to regenerate his severed third arm. File:Hogyoku_embedded_with_Aizen.png|The Hōgyoku (Bleach) granted Sōsuke Aizen a protective regeneration when he embedded it into his chest. File:Yhwach_(Bleach)_Medali_Bach.png|Yhwach (Bleach) granted his Sternritter various powers via his blood, some of which can have regenerative side-effects, such as Mask De Masculine, Gremmy Thoumeaux and Giselle Gewelle. File:Nemu_Kurotsuchi.jpg|Nemu Kurotsuchi (Bleach) has a gland in her body that forces rapid cell regeneration at such a rate that if consumed, without the fail-safe implant, will cause the consumer to experience uncontrollable regeneration until the body self-destructs. File:Gekisen_Regeneration.gif|The Gekisen (Buso Renkin) grants its wielder, Genji Ikusabe, regeneration powers so long as he is holding onto it. File:Haruto's_Healing_Blood.png|Haruto Kurosawa (Coppelion) dripping his super regenerative enriched blood onto Kanon Ozu, giving her increased regeneration rate. Dionesium_0001.JPG.jpg|Dionesium (DC Comics) is a chemical compound that grants regenerative abilities... Joker_back_in_action_DC_Comics.jpg|...affecting the Joker so much when he fell in it that he was able to regenerate his face after it was cut off, and instantly heal from a lethal gunshot. File:D2_Wood_Golem_Concept.jpg|Wood Golems (Disagaea) can bestow their regeneration abilities to others via Magichange. Regenerator_G1.jpg|Regenerator G1 (Godzilla) bestows Godzilla's regeneration upon any being that shares his cells. Dead_or_just_sleeping_.jpg|After being shot, Noah Bennet (Heroes) is transfused with his daughter Claire's healing-enriched blood… Powers_regeneration_noah_heals.jpg|…regenerating his wounds and bringing him back from the dead. Valerie in a cardboard-1.jpg|Valerie's (Highschool DxD) Sephiroth Graal can use its power over life to give regeneration powers to others. File:Regen_Serum_in_Death_of_Wolverine_Vol_1_3.jpg|Regen Serum (Marvel Comics) grant regeneration. Curt_Connors_Lizard_Peter_Parker_(Earth-65)_formula.jpg|The Connors Formula (Marvel Comics) was created to allow others to regenerate lost limbs, though it had unexpected side effects. Curt_Connor_Lizard_(The_Amazing_Spider-Man).jpg|Dr. Curt Connors (Marvel Comics/The Amazing Spider-Man) overlooking his newly regenerated arm. File:Madara's_Regeneration_Ability.gif|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) granted himself regenerative powers… File:Hashirama's Artificial Body.png|…from cultivating cells out of Hashirama's artificial body. File:Pupa_anime-003.jpg|Yume Hasegawa (Pupa) fed her brother Utsutsu some of her flesh to transform him into a Pupa monster just like her, as Pupa monsters have accelerated regenerative powers. RL65_serum_kit.png|RL65 (Smallville) speeds up healing in humans. Idw_-_ooze.jpg|Ooze (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IDW) possesses vast regenerative properties… Tatsuo_Leg.jpg|…allowing Takeshi Tatsuo to regenerate his severed leg… Hob_Shot.jpg|…and saving Old Hob's life when he was fatally shot by Baxter Stockman. HoytDrinks.jpg|Jessica Hamby (True Blood) allows her husband Hoyt to drink her vampire blood to heal. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Healing Powers Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Regeneration Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Rare power Category:Galleries